Winx With A Chance Of Magic
by adventurewinx
Summary: It's Tecna's birthday! They give her a transporter, but the Trix put a spell on it which makes the Winx end up in an island: Swallow Falls. They needed Flint, Sam, Manny, Steve, Chicken Brent, Earl and Tim Lockwood to get them home, but the Trix activate the FLDSMDFR to keep them from going home. Will they ever go home? Read this fantastic story or find out!
1. Crash Landed!

Winx with a chance of Magic.

(This fanfiction is after Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 [It did'nt show yet!] so no hates or rude reviews or I will report you. Enjoy!)

The sun rose in Alfea, the birds were chirping, the leaves of the trees bloomed. It's a relaxing day at Alfea, where fairies learn how to use their magic for good. Tecna wakes up, looking very sleepy. She has to do a project all night and slept at 1:00am, her pink, magnificent hair was messy. She had eyebags around her eyes. "Good Morning Alfea!" said Tecna, she was getting out of bed. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth. Then she put up some warm clothes. But Tecna finds nothing but herself in her bedroom, mainly because her friends are gone. "Hello? Aisha? Bloom? Flora, are you there? Stella? Musa?" Tecna looked around the halls of Alfea. She founded nothing. She was about to go outside when a balloon appeared in front of her, the face of the balloon looked liked her face. "Happy Birthday Tecna!" Tecna almost forgot it was her birthday! "So that's why you were gone!" Tecna was surprised. "Don't you even remember your birthday?" Bloom asked Tecna. "Of course I remembered! I was just busy looking for you guys. I thought you left me along with Headmistress Faragonda! You guys are the best!" Tecna said as she hugged her friends. "Aww! We love you too Tecna! Especially the time when we rescued you from the Omega Dimension when you were sucked in." Stella was drying her tears when she said that. They seeped and weeped for hours after Tecna got sucked in. But thanks to Tecna's transmitter that she send a message to Timmy, they found her. They celebrated her birthday until afternoon. "So Tecna, we have something for you, it's in the lab." Bloom said as she walked down the hallway with her friends. "Really? I want to see it!" Bloom smiled, Musa was too. "Close your eyes Tecna!" Stella said as she put her hands over Tecna's eyes.

Soon, they led her to a lab. "Alright Tecna, here is your present!" Stella said and lets go of her hands . Tecna sees a small, chip. "That's all you got?" Tecna said, looking disappointed. "Wait, check this out" Bloom and her friends blasted the chip and it transformed into a jumbo sized, cellphone with a call number on it. It is black and green. "Wow guys! I don't like it. I love it! I always wanted the MagicPhone Transporter 2900! And now, I haven't! You guys are the best!" Tecna was overjoyed and hugged her friends. "IM gonna test it out tomorrow if it works. Good night guys!" Tecna leaves them with a smile on her face.

The next morning, Tecna woke up early and woke up her friends to test her gift. But they didn't know that someone is gonna ruin the party: The Trix. They where spying on the Winx to see what is going on. "That must be Tecna's present they gave her on her birthday, it's a transporter." Darcy said as darkness filled her eyes. Then Icy had a smirk on her face suddenly "Well, imagine them not here and trapped on earth!" Icy had a trick one or two on her mind! "Guys, lets eat some breakfast." Tecna left with her friends to eat breakfast. They left the transporter behind, this was given a chance to the Trix to ruin it. "How about put a spell on the green button? We will put a spell that when they push the green button, a portal will open and suck the Winx in and break the transporter and they will be trapped!" Icy laughed wickedly, her plan is a go! The Winx came back to test it. "Wait, I remember that the orange button is a map, and the green button must be a portal! Lets switch it into... Maybe this place called Swallow Falls? Lets do it!" Tecna immediately pushed the green button. A black portal opened and tried to suck the Winx in." What the?! It's sucking us in! Somebody put a spell on it!" Tecna screamed. The Trix appear and say " Say goodbye, Winx!" The Trix grab the transporter and Icy froze it and broke it by crashing it into the ground. "Oh no! My present!" Tecna was raged,but before she could charge at them, they were sucked in. The Trix smiled evily.

The Winx woke up only to find themselves in a shore. "Oh no! The Trix put a spell which will lead us here and broke it so we won't able to get back to the Magic Dimension!" said Bloom, frustrated. "Looks like we have to have help." Musa said. "Winx Enchantix!" Bloom and the Winx put their crossed hands in the air and transformed. They will look for help, but a scienctist, a reporter, a half man half chicken, a Monkey thought translator and a police officer Willie waiting for them.


	2. Fairies in Swallow Falls

Fairies on Swallow falls

Flint was playing a video game with Steve, his monkey assistant. "Dang it! I lost again! Looks like you always win because you love video games. That's why! I will never beat the Dark Devil of Doom!" Flint threw his controller and lied down on his bed. "Flint you have a visitor." A announcement called him. "Hey Flint!" It was Sam, she used to have no glasses until now. "Sam! What are you doing here? I thought your busy reporting!" Flint was very excited to see her. "My boss gave me a break so here I am with Manny." Sam pointed to Manny, who was beside her. "What about me?" A deep voice made both of them jump. Brent entered, he was a chicken. "And me!" A deep voice shouted, Earl bursted in after Brent. "What are you all doing here?" Flint asked. "We thought we could drop here for a while and ask you for a pizza dinner! Wanna come?" Brent asked. Flint agreed, so the six of them walked down and the people greeted them. They reached the Pizza restaurant and had a delicious dinner. "Flint I could not believe you ripped your pants and your undie was showing yesterday! It was so embarrassing!" Sam laughed. Flint was embarrassed yesterday. They kept on chatting and chatting like it was forever... (Let's go to the Winx!) They were flying in the sky, wandering for any islands that are nearby. "Do you think we can look for a island that is enough for us to be helped?" Flora asked. "As soon as we find one. Im sure of it." Tecna said to Flora. Suddenly, "Look! I see an island!" Bloom pointed to the island. "Wait, do you think the people can see us from up here?" Musa asked, looking worried. "No worries, I can call them using my sun powers!" Stella put her hands up and she released a large, ocean of beaming light. The people of Swallow falls saw it, but they thought it was something else. Flint and his friends were about to leave when somebody ran to them "Flint! A explosion in the sky! It's the machine!" He screamed and ran. "Do you think it's the FLDSMFDFR again? We beated it like two times." Sam asked. They couldn't remember the last time when they defeated the FLDSMFDRFR on Swallow Falls covered in food. "I have a laser gun which can destroy it. Lets go!" Flint grabbed a gun and left off. Flint armed his gun, right were the exact same of the Winx is! "Ready, set, FIRE!" Flint started shooting them. "Winx! Someones trying to kill us! Duck!" Bloom warned them as she saw a beam of light shoot at them. The Winx started ducking the shot that Flint made. No sooner they thought they made it when Flint shot Flora! She fainted and fell. "FLORA! NOOOO!" Bloom screamed. Flint started shooting the others. The last one to be shot was Stella. Sam saw them and catched them with something that made them land safetly. "But... It's not the FLDSMFDFR! It's six people! With wings!" Brent gazed at their look. "Omg! I didn't mean to shoot them!" Flint screamed and brought them to his lab. A minute later, they moaned and they looked around the people. "Who are you?" Asked Stella. "Who are you?" Sam asked. They looked at each other confused. That's when Flint spoke up. "Im terribly sorry for what happened. I didn't know it was you." Flint apologized. "It's okay, wait, are you a scientist?" Tecna asked when she noticed his lab coat. "Yes, you love Science?" Flint asked. "Yes!" Tecna said. Brent asked "Who are you?" Bloom cleared her throat and said "We are fairies, from the magic dimension. Im Bloom, and theses are my friends. Aisha, Flora, Stella, Musa and Tecna." Flint and his friends were amazed by this revelation. They introduced themselves. "We crashed on this island because our enemies put a spell on Tecna's transporter to make us trapped here, do you think you can build a transporter back to Magix?" Bloom asked "Sure! I love making inventions!" Flint said. After days, the Winx hung out with them for a while. Flint was still working on his invention. In Magix, the Trix were laughing wickedly. "I hope those fairies enjoy their vacation!"


End file.
